


Into the Closet

by unwillingadventurer



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwillingadventurer/pseuds/unwillingadventurer
Summary: The Doctor decides its time that Ben and Polly are shown the TARDIS wardrobe.





	Into the Closet

Standing around the food machine, Polly sighed happily as she took a nibble out of a small square of food and waited for the taste to enrich her senses.

“Crumpets and jam, my favourite.” 

Ben laughed and handed her a drink from a small plastic cup. “Get this down ya, Pol. Bit of Rosie Lee to cheer us up.”

Polly took the cup and drank it thirstily. She didn’t even mind that it was still quite hot and that the plastic cup was hardly a substitute for a nice china one. Ben drank his own tea and let out a satisfied sigh. They’d not had a nice cuppa in a long while!

The Doctor watched them for a moment and then eyed them up and down. “Your clothes are filthy and most impractical. I dare say its time you two were shown the wardrobe.”

“You have your own wardrobe?” Ben asked.

Polly sighed. “Well of course he does, Ben. Everyone has a wardrobe- well except you who just throws his stuff on the chair or the floor.”

“Point taken Duchess. So, is it big this wardrobe of yours, Doctor?”

The Doctor placed his index finger on his chin and didn’t reply, opting for a loud chuckle instead. He motioned for them to follow him to the corridor where they were greeted with even more corridors before finally finding two large doors.

“Here we are, my boy. Now you two pick some clothes for our next adventure and make sure it’s quite suitable hmmm?”

Ben grinned as the door opened automatically and he put his arm around the Doctor’s shoulder playfully, giving a tight squeeze. “Great effect, me ol' china, great effect.”

The Doctor peered down at Ben. “China?”

Polly who was also by the Doctor’s side, peering in curiously through the doors, patted him on the shoulder. “He means ‘mate’, Doctor.”

“Oh, I see, now come along, come along, let’s go inside.”

The Doctor strolled majestically into the room with his companions following behind like disciples. The room was much bigger than expected with rows upon rows of shelving units of folded clothing and what seemed like endless rails of costumes from all eras, some looking authentic, some a bit more like fancy dress. There were boxes and boxes of hats, scarves and accessories and Ben looked at it with wide-eyed wonder.

“I don’t believe me own mince pies,” he said.

“Mince pies?” the Doctor queried. 

Polly leaned in for the second time. “He means his eyes, Doctor.”

“I see. Well, what do you think, my dear?” He directed the question at Polly. 

Polly's face erupted into a big smile like all her Christmas presents had arrived at once. “It’s wonderful, Doctor. So big, colourful, and so much to choose from. Makes Carnaby Street look quite boring.”

Ben rubbed his hands together gleefully. “Come on then, let’s have a butchers.”

The Doctor looked at Polly for confirmation. 

“He wants to have a look around,” Polly translated. 

The Doctor gave an exasperated sigh. “Why don’t you use real words, my boy?”

Ben frowned. “You’re the one who said the TARDIS could translate all kinds of languages. If its so clever how comes it can’t translate Cockney?”

“I said it translates proper languages, my boy.”

Ben was about to defend himself when Polly stepped in between them. “Come on, you two, I’m itching to try on some of these clothes.”

The Doctor chuckled at her enthusiasm and then made his excuses to leave, deciding to check the ship’s systems rather than follow them around looking for new outfits. He’d been through the exact same routine before.

“He’s a funny one,” Ben said, making sure the Doctor was out of ear-shot.

“Never mind that. What shall I wear?” She started touching some dresses that were hung upon a rail. “These are a bit…drab.”

“What you after?”

“Something absolutely smashing, yet practical.”

“’Ere what about this Pol?” Ben held up a red boiler suit. “Bet you don’t see many of those down the Inferno club?”

Polly grimaced and then threw it into the depths of the wardrobe. “No, what I need is something with colour and style. Something to go with these leggings.”

Ben pulled a top down from one of the hangers. “What about this?”

It was a men’s jumper with brown and yellow stripes and Ben was laughing. 

“It’s actually pretty cute. I could wear that as a dress.” She motioned for Ben to turn away and then slipped it on over her underwear and leggings. She twirled and asked him to take a look. “What do you think?”

His eyes glanced over her and he smiled, letting out a wolf-whistle. “Blimey, looks alright you know?”

Polly found a mirror which was buried beneath a long furry coat and a striped scarf that seemed to go on forever. She glanced at her reflection and smiled with satisfaction. “Must be the fastest I’ve ever picked an outfit.”

“What about me?” Ben said, looking around at the hundreds of items and shrugging. “I don’t know about all this fashion lark. Think I’m gonna need your help here.”

Polly thought for a moment. “Something smart-casual I think.” She held up a cardigan and held it in front of him.

Ben shook his head. “Looks like something a school master would wear. Next!”

She held up a cricketing jumper. “This is fancy.”

“Too ‘la de da’. Next!”

Polly rummaged around, throwing clothes all over the floor as she did so, trying to find something smart and casual but not too vibrant or fussy. She held up a ruffled shirt paired on a hanger with a purple velvet jacket. “I suppose this is a no?”

“Get out of it! I’d look like a right Charlie in that.”

Polly laughed. “You will not be dressed, will you? Fine, something much plainer and blue I suppose.” She lifted up a pale blue shirt and a pair of smart black trousers. “Will this suffice?”

He didn’t seem overly enthusiastic but it was better than searching around for clothes all day. “Give them here, they’ll do.”

She waited for Ben to put on the clothes and then wolf-whistled back at him when he showed her the final look. “Very smart.”

“Can we just get out of here?” He pushed a pink feather boa away from his shoulders. “This place is giving me a rash!”

They linked arms and arrived back at the console room to find the Doctor already in a coat ready for departure. Though where they had landed was anyone’s guess. 

“We’re ready Doctor,” Polly said as she joined him by the doors. 

The Doctor’s eyes scanned over Polly’s dress in surprise. “I’m sure I’ve seen that before somewhere. Oh yes, it was young Steven’s. Well, I’m sure he’ll be glad it went to good use.” He chuckled. 

He then looked over Ben and patted him on the shoulder. “Very adequate, dear boy, very adequate.”

“Adequate?” Ben said.

Polly leaned into Ben and grinned. “He means it’s acceptable, Ben.”

They all laughed.


End file.
